Chasing after love
by TheLoneAlphaWolf
Summary: Going to be the longest alpha and omega story!500 chapters! Humphrey leaves Jasper heartbroken and lives on his own. Kate on the other hand has to take care of the pack when Eve, Winston, and Tony pass away. Food runs out in Jasper and the pack moves unknowingly to where Humphrey lives.Can Kate convince Humphrey to stay with her. Or will Kate have to chase Humphrey till he does?
1. Chapter 1: Wedding and Farewell

Chapter 1: Wedding and Farewell...

Prologue

I stood at the top of a mountain overlooking Kate's Wedding. I watched everyone circle around them and sit down and began to watch. This is the day of Kate's Marriage to Garth, and the day I leave Jasper. I confronted Kate before the wedding and tried to reason with her but, It kinda got out of hand and I stormed off. So here is where it begans...This is my new life...

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey stood watching Kate's wedding from a mountain. The wind blowed slightly waving his fur a little. He watched the wedding start as Kat and Garth began to accept eachothers scent. Humphrey wanted so bad but to run down there and kill Garth, but he was an Omega and Garth was a seasoned Alpha. He thought about the ealier talk he had with Kate.

"Pfft. Of course i love Garth, who else would I." Kates hurtful words echoed inside Humphrey's head.

Those are the words that demolished Humphrey's heart. He watched Garth nibble her eye then they leaned in to kiss.

"Damn it..." Humphrey cursed silently.

He turned away and started walking away. He could hear everyone cheering loudly behind him. He stopped and turned back once then gave a melancholy congratulations howl. Then continued on his way out of here. He was leaving jasper, his friends, his favorite places, and his only home. He started walking to where the train comes by. The Canadian express. The same train Humphrey and Kate howled together on. This memory brought a couple tears to his eyes as he walked through the forest.

"Maybe I could go back to Idaho." Humphrey whispered to himself trying to get his mind off Kate.

He walked on a way of leaves. They quietly crunched underneath his paws. He finally made it to the train tracks and sat down to wait. He kept his eyes to the fround listening for the train.

"Bonjour Humphrey!" greeted a french accented voice from above.

Humphrey looked up and saw Marcel and Paddy flying towards him. They landed next to humphrey.

"Hey guys." Humphrey said trying to put a smile on his face.

"Sooo did it go good with your lady friend?Hmm?" Marcel asked gently elbowing Humphrey in his arm.

Humphrey looked at the ground and began to study a non-conspicous blade of grass.

"Not exactly." Humphrey said sadly.

"Ohhh I see." Marcel said in his french accent.

"Well, what are you doing out here when you should be trying to get Kate." Paddy asked.

Humphrey looked at Paddy and Marcel with a seriuos expression.

"I'm leaving Jasper. You have any idea of a good place where I can find some food, water, and shelter?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, there's a lovely place west of here about 50 miles. Caribou, a nice lake, and I saw an un-taken den next to the lake." Paddy answered.

"Which way is west?" Humphrey asked.

Marcel put a golfball down on the ground and Paddy gave him the club.

"Right over there." Marcel said hitting the ball west.

Humphrey noticed that it went the way that the Train did.

"So I follow the train and in 50 miles jump off?" Humphrey asked excited.

"Yes, Humphrey 50 milez from here." Marcel said.

"Thanks guys." Humphrey said thanking them as he got up.

"Your welcome humphrey." Marcel said.

Humphrey heard the train coming, and a snap of a stick behind him. Humphrey turned to Marcel and Paddy.

"Was that you?" Humphrey asked worried.

"No." They both said then took off.

Humphrey lookked at the bushes and saw a golden brown wolf crouching in the bushes.

"Oh god." Humphrey said.

At that moment the train started passing him and he missed the open cart. Frantic he tokk off full speed to catch up to it.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled in pursuit of Humphrey.

He didn't look back or slow down but sped up. He got to the open cart and jumped in. Landing on his stomach. Humphrye looked out and saw Kate had stopped running and stood there watching.

Humphrey took in deep breathes and sat down a little tired of that escape. He looked around the cart after catching his breath, and noticed it was the same cart him and Kate howled together in.

"Well any cart on this train and i get this one." Humphrey said as tears starting to form in his eyes.

Kate's POV

Kate pulled away from Garth after they kissed and was swarmed with loud congratulations and clapping. She was almost out of the crowd when she heard a howl she knew only to well. Humphrey's howl but it seemed a saddened congratulations and a farewell.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Kate yelled pushing through the crowd.

She kept pushing until she was out and took off towards the forest. She ran as fast as she could. Her flower that nestled in her hair flew out. She jumped over logs and bushes searching for humphrey's scent. She stopped at the peak overlooking where she got married and got his scent.

"Please Humphrey. Please don't be gone." Kate silently begged knowing Humphrey couldn't hear.

She hear voices talk and started to silently aproach

"Thanks guys." one voice said.

Kate knew it was Humphrey's.

"Your welcome Humphrey." Said a french accent.

Marcel and Paddy where there with him.

She continued approaching.

"SNAP!"

Kate stepped on a stick. She froze behind a bush hopeing Humphrey didn't hear.

"Was that you?" Humphrey asked worry in his voice.

"No." Said Marcel and Paddy, then she heard them take off.

"Oh god." Humphrey said.

Then the train started to pass and Humphrey took off after the cart he missed. Kate jumped from the bushes and ran after Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled trying to stop him.

Humphrey didn't look back but kept running.

Kate pushed to her limits but Humphrey tore on faster and faster. THen he jumped into the cart.

"No." Kate whispered to herself stopping and looking after the train. She bowed her head and started to cry.

**AN: First chapter of my gonna be longest story ever. I'm trying for 500 chapters! I hope it will make it to the top :D! Thank you for reading the first chapter of the longest Alpha and omega story. I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Chapter 2:The Train Ride.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey sat in the train cart watching the trees roll by in a blur. He been on the train for about 30 minutes and didn't come by the lake yet. Humphrey was starting to get unpatient. So he decided to put his mind somewhere else. He layed down at the door and thought about what he would to do when he got there.

"Well I need to find that den first, then try and get familiar with the land." Humphrey said to himself as he searched for the lake.

"Bonjour Humphrey!" Marcel greeted flying in front of the door outside.

Paddy was right behind him. Humphrey sat up and greeted back warmly.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Humphrey asked.

"Just telling you, you will be arriving to your destination very shortly. So keep your eyes out." Paddy answered.

"In about 5 miles." Marcel finished.

"Great, 5 miles. Thanks guys." Humphrey thanked Marcel and Paddy.

"No problem Humphrey." Marcel said.

Marcel and Paddy waved goodbye and flew up into the sky and away from the train.

Humphrey layed back down and waited till he saw a sparkling lake in the distance.

"That must be it." Humphrey said getting up and readied for the jump.

"Looks like paradise!" Humphrey exclaimed fasinated by the lake sparkling in the sunlight.

Then he saw the den that was next to the lake. He jumped out and landed neatly on the ground. He looked back the the train now barreling away from him then walked into the forest on his way to his new home. It was peaceful, the birds chirped, the trees swayed slightly from the light breeze, and squirells ran from tree to tree collecting acorns off the ground.

He finally made it out and infront of the den. He looked around now from this side and he could see the train tracks across the lake where he just was a couple minutes ago. Overall, this place was perfect. Just to be safe he tried to catch a scent incase anyone lived here already but he couldn't. So he walked into his new home.

There was one room which was the one he stood in.

"Room for one. Just the way it needs to be." Humphrey laughed.

**Meanwhile, in Jasper**

Kate's POV

Kate layed in her den heartbroken that Humphrey had left. She had tried to stop him but couldn't. After he had left Kate couldn't take it anymore. She had divorced from Garth. Even Garth was happy at that even though he tried not to show it. Eve and Winston were worried about Kate for the past two hours. Kate didn't tell them what happened though. Lilly was trying to cheer her up with turtle jokes.

That didn't even make a sign of a smile. She could only think about Humphrey leaving without a glance back.

"Kate honey, you want something to eat?" Eve asked worried about her daughter.

"No." Kate answered not looking away from the wall she was staring at.

Kate heard her mom sit down next to her. Then felt her paw on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Kate?" Eve asked gently.

"Nothing mom." Kate answered.

"It's not nothing. There's something wrong. Tell me." Eve said still worried.

Kate sat up slowly.

"It's Humphrey..I messed up and hurt him, and now he left Jasper..." Kate said starting to cry.

Even hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Kate. Maybe he just needs some time to himself. He'll come back if he truly loves you." Eve said trying to comfort Kate.

Kate nodded slowly but wasn't convinced.

"Right now you need to just forget him and be an adult about it. You'll be running the pack one day. You understand?" Eve asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kate said looking up at her mom. " I understand."

"Good." Eve said giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.

**AN: Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Late At Night

Chapter 3: Late at night.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey sat in next to the lake staring at his reflection in the water. He was happy to finaly be away from the pain of Jasper park where Kate was. He wanted to enjoy his first night away howling by himself. The full moon glowed in the night sky. He looked up and howled at the moon by himself. He wanted to savior this moment by himself with no one to disturb him.

"What the hell?" Humphrey said to himself.

There was another howl from the other side of the lake. He thought it was Kate's but it sounded a little different. It couldn't be Lilly's or any of them. He listened to a faint howl, it sounded like it was in pain. A female's voice howling for help. Humphrey stood up quickly.

"Hold on, i'm coming!" Humphrey yelled running into the forest.

He barreled through the bushes sprinting full speed towards the cries of help. He jumped over a fallen log and ducked under a low branch. He finally found the hurt female wolf and stopped before making it to her. There was a fallen tree over her leg pinning her to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Humphrey gasped staring wide eyed at this.

"Please help me." She pleaded staring at Humphrey hopefully.

Humphrey thought for a sec. "I can't get this off of her. Garth maybe could but thats completely out of the question. I'm going to have to try and get it off her." Humphrey thought furiuosly.

"Ok, One sec i'll get this off you." Humphrey said trying to calm the wolf down.

Humphrey kneeled next to the tree and dug his paws under it gripping it hard. He pulled up with all his might. The tree came up inch by inch. He struggled not to let go in fear of crushing the wolf's bones completely. He held his breath and gritted his teeth pulling harder. He could feel the strain of his muscles. Humphrey got it about a foot in the air and the wolf pulled her leg from under the tree. Humphrey dropped the tree, it hit the ground with a thud some of the bark falling off.

Humphrey fell back and sat down. Breathing heavily he looked back at the wolf. She was pure white with pink eyes. "Almost looked like Lilly" Humphrey thought.

"You alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. I don't know what i would have doen if you weren't here." She said thanking Humphrey.

"So what are you doing out here at this time?" Humphrey asked.

"No reason really." She answered.

"Oh, you need a place to stay?" Humphrey asked trying to help out.

"Yeah sure, but I cant really move." She said looking at her wounded leg.

"No worries." Humphrey said getting up.

He walked to the wolf and picked her up, setting her on his back.

"So whats your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Blaire." She answered ." Whats yours?" She asked.

"Humphrey. Nice to meet you blaire." Humphrey said walking into the forest on the way to his den.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey." Blaire said smiling.

Humphrey looked back at her. Then continued through the forest. The moon giving them light to travel in. He finally made it to his den and walked inside setting Blaire gently on the cool ground. Humphrey just noticed she had streaks of purple in her fur.

"How come I didn't notice that before?" Humphrey thought to himself.

"Thanks again for saving me and giving me a place to stay." Blaire said smiling thankingly at Humphrey.

"No problem." Humphrey said laying across from her on the other side of the den.

The night breeze swept in. Blaire shuddered.

"Humphrey?" She said.

"Yes?" Humphrey asked looking up at her.

"Im cold." She said shivering a little.

Humphrey was lost for a second.

"Can I sleep next to you to keep warm?" Blaire asked.

Humphrey thought for a second.

"Sure, why not." Humphrey said.

Humphrey got up and layed down next to Blaire. She put her head on his chest and cuddled next to him. Humphrey put his arm over her and layed his head down. They went to sleep.

Kate's POV

Kate ate her dinner in complete silence. She wasn't hungry but was forced to eat anyways, she stared down at the ground as she went home silently walking up the hill. She thought about the events of today and thought to herself.

"What could I have done to prevent Humphrey from leaving."

She tried not to dwell on what happened, she had made a promise to her mom to let it go. So she bottled it up and put a fake smile over her pained, sad, and lonely expression. She had to grow up and be ready to take charge over the pack.

Kate made it to the top of the hill and walked into her home. She walked to her bed and layed down staring outside at the night sky. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**AN: Another chapter! And sorry I was going to upload it yesterday but I had no time so here it is today sorry for the long wait!I Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Chapter 4: Morning.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Blaire lying her head on his chest. Which was perfectly fine with him. He rather enjoyed it to be honest. He watched her sleep for a couple minutes. Then he whispered "Good Morning" in her ear.

Blaire slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away. Looking at Humphrey she whispered "Good morning" back to him.

They layed there for a couple seconds staring into each other's eyes. Then they got up.

"You sleep well?" Humphrey asked getting to his feet and stretching his legs.

"Yeah did you?" Blaire answered also stretching her legs.

"I slept good." Humphrey answered.

Blaire smiled a little. Humphrey walked out to get some water, but before making it to the lake. He heard Blaire whimper softly. He remembered her leg and he turned to help her to the lake. He put her on his back like last night and carried her to the lake setting her down next to it.

"Thank you Humphrey." She said smiling thankfully at Humphrey.

"Your welcome." Humphrey said.

They both drank some water from the lake. Afterwards Humphrey sat back and listened to the forest. Birds chirped and flew around in the sky, He watched the trees sway ever so lightly in the cool breeze, He saw squirrels doing the usual and collecting acorns.

"So, why you live here alone?" Blaire asked after getting her fill of water.

Humphrey looked at her then down at the lake. Staring at his reflection, he thought of a understandable reason.

"Well, it started about a week ago. When I was part of the Western pack. During the moonlight howl me and a "Former-Friend" were shot with these darts. Then relocated to Idaho to repopulate the area. Instead we escaped but we couldn't cooperate very well. You see I was an Omega and she was an Alpha. But in the end we fell in love with eachother, then we howled together on the train home. THEN SHE CRUELLY BROKE MY HEART AND WENT OFF WITH GARTH! GOT MARRIED, THEN KATE THOUGHT SHE COULD BRING ME BACK HOME BUT I JUMPED BACK ONTO THE TRAIN AND LEFT! That's why I live by myself here.." Humphrey said still staring at his reflection in the lake

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Blaire said looking into her reflection as well.

"Don't worry about it.." Humphrey said calmly looking up at Blaire.

"But why you out here?" Humphrey asked.

Blaire jumped a little when he asked. She looked nervously at Humphrey.

"Umm, I ran away from my pack to find my sister. I was taken from my parents when i was little, and raised in the Northern pack. I grew up and snuck out in the middle of the night and thats why i'm out here alone." Blaire said looking at Humphrey.

"Your sister? What she look like?" Humphrey asked intrigued.

"I don't know yet, but when I find her i'll know." She said.

"Do you know her name at least?" Humphrey asked.

"Nope." Blaire answered.

"Oh." Humphrey sighed.

He heard Blaire's stomach make a rumbling noise.

"Yep. Well ima go out and get some food for us." Humphrey said standing up.

"Alright i'll be here." Blaire said.

Humphrey nodded and ran into the forest in search of some caribou.

Kate's POV

Kate and Lilly sat in their den, after waking up to a strange wolf calling for Winston. They walked out and sat down to watch as a Pitch black wolf with red eyes spoke to Winston. Kate wanted to know what they were talking about so she snuck down and hid behind a bush.

"Winston. Your sickness is spreading to fast. After that little fight with Tony it moved to you and now it's infected Eve. I can help if you'll let me!" The wolf said.

"No. I will never trust you after what you done." Winston said.

The wolf straightened up.

"Alright. I see there's no way to change your mind. You can't touch anyone or else it will move to them. Be careful." The wolf said explaining the dangers.

"I understand that." Winston said.

"You have about maybe 2 days left to live along with Tony and Eve. I'm sorry Winston. This sickness grows faster than any poison in the world." The wolf said.

Then the black wolf bid his farewells and walked away into the forest. Winston turned and walked back up the hill and into his den.

"Oh my god!" Kate whispered.

Her dad and mom have two days left to live! She realized she is losing everything she cared about. Kate broke down and started to cry behind that bush. She felt someone put their paw on her shoulder. She looked up and it was the black wolf.

"Be strong. After they pass away they'll need you to run the pack. Be a big girl Kate. It's you responsibility to be take care of the pack now." The black wolf said.

Kate nodded.

"Good luck." THe black wolf said.

**AN: Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Last day of lives

Chapter 5: Last day of lives.

Kate's POV

Kate had been observing her father and mother for the last 2 days. Their condition was getting worse and worse every hour. Kate had tried to help her mother up but, she had ordered Kate not to touch them. Kate knew they only had a couple minutes left from what the wolf had told her today. So she wanted to spend every last minute with them. Now Kate and Lilly sat next to their parents and Garth sat next to his father.

"This is terrible. What kind of illness could they have gotten?" Lilly asked tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we can't touch them or else it will move to us." Kate answered tears also in her eyes.

Winston and Eve looked up at their Daughters.

"Don't cry girls. Everyone dies sooner or later, even though I didn't think so soon." Winston said trying to joke.

The girls didn't laugh or smile a little bit. They sat there crying next to their parents.

"Now listen Kate and Lilly. You and your sister will be running the pack from now on, make us proud." Eve said smiling.

"We will mom." Kate promised.

Lilly nodded.

"Good, I love you girls so very much." Winston said tears now in his eyes.

"WE both love you girls." Eve said tears also in her eyes.

"I love ya'll to." Kate and Lilly said crying.

Eve and Winston put their heads back and let their breath out. They laid back for eternal peace. Kate and Lilly cried and held to each other. They would miss their parents. Garth's dad now passed and he sat outside trying not to cry, but it all came out. All three of them cried nonstop.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Blaire were sitting inside the den listening to the rain outside. A thunderstorm had started and they had to run inside to keep from getting soaked. So they decided to talk about their old lives to pass the time.

"So did you love this Kate?" Blaire asked.

Humphrey nodded " Yes at the time. You could say I had a crush pretty much." Humphrey answered.

"I see." Blaire said sitting back.

"What about you? Did you have a guy you liked back at your pack?" Humphrey asked.

"No. I hated everyone there, so I escaped." Blaire answered.

"Ok ok. You don't have to be so snappy." Humphrey said putting his hands up for protection.

"I am not being snappy." Blaire snapped.

"You just were." Humphrey joked laughing.

Blaire tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing also.

"I'm curiuos. Do you ever want a girlfriend again?" Blaire asked.

"No, relationships bring heartbreak and sadness. I would know." Humphrey said.

"Oh.." Blaire said looking down at the ground.

She suddenly felt down Humphrey noticed. She started to be silent and only nod or shake her head to Humphrey's questions.

"What's her problem?" Humphrey asked himself in his head.

Humphrey wanted to say something to break the silence but nothing popped in his head. Now he felt stupid, and he couldn't figure out why Blaire was so silent.

"Well then.. What's wrong Blaire?" Humphrey asked.

Blaire shook her head. She said "No" in head language.

Humphrey bowed his head. "I've fucked and gotten her to be silent and not talk to me...Lovely.." Humphrey said in his head.

The rain started to let up to a slight drizzle. Humphrey got to his feet.

"I'm going out for some food i'll be back later." Humphrey said.

**AN: NEW chapter! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: The pack moves

Chapter 6: The pack moves.

Kate's POV

2 weeks after Winstons, Eves, and Tony's Deaths

"Kate, the caribou are gone. I haven't seen any for the past week. They're all dead." Hutch said worried.

Kate had her back on Hutch overlooking the valley on the mountain Humphrey last stood. She turned to Hutch. Then to the black wolf beside her.

"What's you opinion on this matter Dante?" Kate asked.

"I heard there's a great living area a couple miles west from the train tracks. Water, dens, and a huge amount of caribou living there." Dante answered.

Kate thought for a second.

"Sounds Ideal. Hutch tell the pack to get ready, we are moving out of here." Kate ordered.

Hutch nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Hutch said then turned and hurried off to tell the pack.

Kate started walking home to tell Lilly and Garth the news. Kate had demolished the Alpha and Omega howling code. So Lilly and Garth got together. She didn't demolish it for her and Humphrey though. She already knew he was like thousands of miles away.

"Dante, how many miles are we talking?" Kate asked.

"About 50 miles plus. Maybe 2 days walk or a a couple hours running." Dante answered.

"We got pups and they wont be able to keep up. We will walk. How many caribou in storage we have?" Kate questioned.

" Six to be exact. Just enough to get last us till we get there." Dante answered.

Kate nodded. They finally got home and walked inside. She stopped for one second and hear Hutch howl letting th pack know its time to go. Then she faced Lilly and Garth.

"Come on you love birds. We are moving out of here." Kate joked.

Lilly smiled.

"Alright captain where we heading?" Lilly asked.

"West about 50 miles." Kate answered.

"Then we better start walking." Garth said getting up.

Lilly nodded and got up as well. Together the four walked outside to join the pack for the long walk.

"Bonjour Kate!" Called a voice from above.

Kate looked up to see the last birds she would want to see.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here?" Kate asked plastering a fake smile to her face.

They helped Humphrey run away from here. When she could've persuaded Humphrey to stay.

"oh just golfing here." Marcel started then noticed the wolves walking past.

" where are ya'll wulves going?" Marcel asked.

" we are moving west about 50 miles because there is no food here" Kate said.

Marcel and paddy froze.

" we got to go see you later Kate !" Marcel and Paddysaid in unison taking off into the sky.

Humphey's POV

Humphrey and Blaire were walking outside through the forest.

"well looks like your leg is fully healed." Humphrey stated watching blaire walk normally now.

Blaire laughed. " yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore." blaire laughed.

"Good, that's very good." Humphrey said smiling.

"Come on let's go home we have a storm coming." Humphrey said looking up at the dark clouds that were heading their way.

Blaire looked up also.

"Oh my god!" Blaire gasped.

Ice balls the size of baseballs fell from the sky striking everything, The trees, bushes, and they richocheted off stones and bounced everywhere. Almost like pinball.

"let's go! It's hail!" Humphrey yelled.

They started running back dodging the hail. At least Humphrey tried to but he wasn't as agile as Blaire was. So he got struck by some. They saw the den up ahead and spinted full speed towards it. They jumped into the safety of the den and they sat down catching their breath.

"Well. Wasn't that fun?" Humphrey joked laughing a little.

"Yeah, it was. Very fun." Blaire joked back.

That was Humphrey's good trait. He always could make her laugh. He enjoyed makin her laugh, he also felt happy near her.

Blaire looked outside at the hail hitting the ground. It looked like winter was coming. They wouldn't be surprised if it snowed afterwards.

"So what now?" Humphrey asked.

Blaire looked at him then thought.

"Hmmm. I know something that could make time pass." Blaire said smiling.

Humphrey was clueless at what she was thinking.

"What might that be?" He asked wondering what she thought of.

**AN: WOW, 21 followers and 13 favorites! This is amazing! So far 6 chapters! 494 left to go! I'm going to hit that goal! Thank you people for your support for this story! I'll keep writing till the 500th chapter! It'll be tough but we can make it!**

**Review this new chapter! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Twice the pain

Chapter 7: Twice the pain.

Kate's POV

The pack followed the train tracks for the last day and some started to jog ahead. They were eager to get to their new home. Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Dante were about 15 feet ahead of the rest of the pack.

"How much longer?" Kate asked.

"Not very much more. Unless another damn hail storm comes in." Dante answered looking up at the sky.

Kate also looked up. The sky was clear of clouds and a cold breeze slightly swayed the trees around them.

Suddenly a shriek sounded some where in front of them. Kate was the first to react and she sprinted forward on the tracks. She ran into a clearing and looked to her right. There was a huge lake. It shined like crystals in the sunlight. Kate looked past it and saw 2 wolves playing tag or something.

Dante walked beside her and looked at the wolves.

"2 Omegas no doubt." Dante noted watching the wolves play.

Kate noticed one was a stormy grey and the other was white as snow. Looked like Lilly almost.

"Maybe they could give us directions to where we are heading. This doesn't look like what we are looking for." Kate said not wanting to stay near wolves they didn't know.

"Actually this is the place." Dante said.

Kate looked back at the pack which were resting and waiting for Kate to tell them to continue. Lilly and Garth joined them at the lakes edge.

"Well looks like we are going to have to introduce ourselves." Dante said.

"Yep I guess we are ." Kate said.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was playing with Blaire. They ran around and played tag. Humphrey was teaching Blaire the fun of these games. She had never played games. He noticed some wolves watching them form the other side of the lake in the corner of his eye.

"Wait." Humphrey said now looking at the wolves.

Blaire looked at what he was looking at. Four wolves where standing there. One was black, another was white, one was a light brown, and the last was a golden brown and her fur glowed lightly from the sun.

"Why do they look so familiar?" Humphrey asked himself.

The black wolf walked towards them walking on the side of the lake. Humphrey prepared himself for anything to come.

"Good afternoon." The wolf said when he got about 10 paces away.

"Good afternoon to you to." Humphrey greeted still ready for anything.

"So you live here." The wolf stated.

"Yeah, I do now what do you want?" Humphrey asked getting to the reason why they are here.

"I only wanted to know if there is room around this place. You see our pack ran out of food so we had to move. We came to this place." The wolf said.

"There are dens through the forest about a minute walk. You can stay there and come here for water. But don't try anything while you're here." Humphrey said.

He didn't trust this wolf or his pack but he didn't want to be rude and make them go.

"Thank you kind sir. And may I say your girlfriend looks very pretty." The wolf said turning to leave.

"Kate, he said there's a nice den place for the pack through the forest!" The wolf yelled.

Humphrey grit his teeth and looked back at the now 3 wolves watching them. He knew they looked familiar.

"Damn it..." Humphrey said through gritted teeth as he watched Kate make her way towards him.

"Isn't that the girl you loved?" Blaire asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Humphrey answered.

Humphrey tried to figure out a way to make him unrecognizable to Kate. Blaire read his mind and put his fur blocking one of his eyes.

"That's the best, I can do right now." Blaire said.

"Well it's better then nothing." Humphrey said.

Kate made it to them and greeted herself.

"I am Kate. Pack Leader of the eastern and western pack. May I asked your own names?" Kate said.

Humphrey thought "Pack Leader? What happened to Tony, Eve, and Winston?"

Blaire did the talking this time.

"I am Blaire, Daughter of the Southern pack leader. This is my boyfriend Dylan." Blaire said.

"Dylan. What kind of name is that?! Could've said a better name than that." Humphrey thought.

"Nice to meet you Dylan and Blaire. Thank you for letting us stay here with you." Kate said thanking them.

"But what is the Daughter of the southern Pack leader doing out here?" Kate asked.

"I left my pack sometime ago." Blaire answered.

Garth came up and stopped next to Kate and looked directly at Humphrey.

"Hey, coyote what you doing out here?" Garth asked.

Humphrey froze.

"Coyote?" Kate whispered thinking about that nickname.

She looked straight at Humphrey.

"Humphrey?!" She exclaimed eyes wide.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the next chapter to the story. Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Run Away!

Chapter 8: Run away!

Humphrey's POV

"Oh my god! It's actually you. What the hell were you thinking?! Leaving Jasper, and trying to conceal your look with your fur. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Kate said her eyes still wide as she spoke.

Humphrey was trying to inch away slowly without Kate noticing.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kate asked stopping him in his tracks.

Humphrey stopped and looked at the group in front of him. Kate, Garth, lilly, and some other guy no doubt Kate's boyfriend. He could outrun them, they are tired from walking all day. It'll be easy, almost like log sledding away.

Humphrey looked at Blaire. She was looking at Lilly. Humphrey caught her attention, without speaking he mouthed the words.

"Follow me."

Blaire nodded slightly.

"Will you stay with us Humphrey?" Kate asked taking a step towards him.

Humphrey was about to haul ass but he stopped to answer her question.

"After everything you've done. I'd rather go to hell then stay with you." Humphrey said then took off into the forest.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled behind them.

Humphrey and Blaire were running full speed away from the now pursuing wolves. The black one was already a couple feet away from Humphrey. Humphrey had predicted wrong about them being tired form walking.

"Please stop Humphrey!" Kate yelled again a couple yards behind him.

Humphrey ignored her and ran faster. He knew the forest well and he could probably lose them, but that idea was cast away when he remembered they could just catch his scent and follow that way.

"Just my luck. I run away without even knowing where I am going." Humphrey thought in his head.

Humphrey wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into something. He hit it hard and fell back. Blaire skidded to a stop next to him.

"Oww, what did i hit?" Humphrey groaned getting to his feet.

He had ran into a gate, behind it was a large building. He looked around him, he didn't know where he was. Blaire sat down to catch her breath.

"You think we lost them?" Blaire asked.

Humphrey answered " No but we can rest a little.".

He looked at the building. There was a sign that had word lighting up on it.

Humphrey read it. " Eat Food. Get Gas." it said.

"Why does that look so familiar?" Humphrey asked.

Then he saw a smaller building with trash cans next to it. There was a huge hole in the gate next to them. Humphrey pointed at it, and told Blaire to follow. They crawled through the hole in the gate and followed the road away from the Gas station.

They stepped into the forest and continued their escape from Kate.

Kate's POV

"Listen we all can't just run after him and leave the pack unattended." Dante reasoned.

"Well then i'm putting you in charge Lilly. I will go after Humphrey." Kate said getting to her feet.

Garth grabbed her arm.

"I thought you got over him a while back." Garth said.

" No I didn't. I couldn't stand it when he wasn't there with me. Now let go of me i'm going to bring him home." Kate said taking Garth's paw off her.

"Well Kate I hope you bring him back home." Lilly said hugging her sister.

Kate nodded.

"I hope so also." Kate said back then ran off into the forest following Humphrey's scent.

**AN: Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Just keep moving

Chapter 9: Just keep moving.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Blaire just stepped into the forest and off the road to continue their escape from Kate, Garth, Lilly, and that black wolf. What's his name again?

"Humphrey?! Don't you think we lost them by now?" Blaire asked running behind Humphrey.

Humphrey stopped and so did Blaire. He looked behind them.

"Alright but we are going to have to start moving again soon. I know Kate, she is very persistent. It'll be easy for us to get out of here, I know her skills and what she is capable of. So i guess we can rest for a while." Humphrey stated sitting down to catch his breath.

Blaire nodded and also sat down to catch her breath. They put a couple miles between the gas station and them for good measure and hid their scent the best they could. Humphrey put his fur to its normal look.

Blaire looked at him. She stopped and point ed to his eyes.

"Have you noticed that your eye's are like water right now. Like an Icy water. Its swirling like real water. i'm probably confusing you." Blaire said.

"Yeah, you are confusing me." Humphrey said confused at what she was trying to tell him.

"Just. .Never mind I don't know how to explain it." Blaire said looking away and to the ground.

Humphrey blinked twice.

"Uh, alright then." He said still confused.

Kate's POV

Kate just made it to a gate overlooking a gas station. She examined the place for a minute. It was the same one Humphrey and her almost got killed at. Over a CUPCAKE! She picked up Humphrey scent and crawled into the hole she had remembered.

"Humphrey i'm going to bring you back with me even if it kills me." Kate vowed running after his scent.

**AN: Another chapter! Sorry it's short but i'm going to make all the other longer this one I was late for a baseball game and just hurried with it and save it. I just uploaded it today! And thank you imjustlikehumphery for the recap of the story in the reviews. It helped me remember where I left off VERY VERY cool of you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Say what?

Chapter 10: Say what?

Humphrey's POV

Nightfall fell across the land and Humphrey had decided that they should find a den to rest in for the night. The moon glowed in the night sky. Humphrey and blaire found a den and sat inside.

"How much longer?Are we going to run?" Blaire asked.

"I don't wanna keep running I would like to find a new place where we can settle down and live." Humphrey answered.

Thunder sounded in the distance and Humphrey looked out the den.

"Well with all this going on I might as well tell you something." Blaire said trying to get Humphrey's attention.

"Say what?" Humphrey asked.

She opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly lightning flashed and the thunder was to loud. Humphrey's ears began to ring and he saw Blaire grab her head. Where the lightning struck was probably a couple yards away. Humphrey shut his eyes tight and covered his ears.

A couple minutes passed and the ringing went away but his hearing was a little off.

"You alright?" Humphrey asked blaire concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Blaire answered.

She sounded distant and far away. Humphrey realized they were now at a disadvantage from hearing Kate.

"Damn it..Just my fucking luck!" Humprhey said leaning back.

"Hey, watch the language." Blaire said trying to be funny.

Humphrey chuckled.

"Alright now come on lets get some rest." Humphrey said.

Blaire nodded and laid down. Humphrey didn't think they could get any sleep after what just happened. His ears ringed a little still. He tried anyways. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. The rain made a plopping noise when it hit the ground and puddles on the ground. Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashed in the sky.

Kate's POV

Kate was in a cave just as lightning hit the ground about 1 mile away. She saw it and dove into the cave in case more would come. She was going to wait the storm out before continuing. "Well then. I guess I got to wait this storm out or end up struck by the lightning." Kate said sitting down in the cave.

She shook the water from her fur and laid down and started to wait for the rain to stop before continuing.

**AN: Fans of Porcupain. He son't be able to post chapters anytime soon. His wi-fi is down and he can't get on the internet. He is sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Same close death

Chapter 11: The same close death.

Humphrey woke up to Blaire's tail brushing his nose. It brushed his nos lightly and he was about to sneeze. He caught himself before he did and held it. Then exhaled slowly. He quietly got to his feet and walked to the entrance of the cave. It was still raining but not as hard as last night. He knew they had to keep moving, even through this storm. He looked back at Blaire who was still sleeping. Her tail was wagging and she had a smile on her face. She must be having a good dream. He sat down and stared out into the rain watching it. His chest felt someone had stabbed it.

He looked down at his chest but didn't find any wounds. So he guessed it must have been how he slept. He continued to watch the rain fall. Time seemed to slow down. The rain drops continued the fall but moved slower. Humphrey was able to see the drops clearly as if someone had took a picture of it. Time sped up again and the rain sped up.

"What the hell?" Humphrey asked himself confused at what just happened.

Blaire stirred and looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Blaire asked.

He turned around to face her.

"Good morning, you sleep well?" Humphrey asked putting a smile on his face.

"Yeah, did you?" Blaire asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I slept fine." Humphrey answered.

Blaire got to her feet and stretched.

"You ready to go?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Blaire answered and walked out into the rain.

Humphrey followed her and they continued on their way. Water puddles were everywhere and the ground was muddy. They walked in silence their ears still hurt a little from last night lightning strike.

"Our hearing isn't so good. We have to be careful and strain to hear." Humphrey thought in his head.

Lightning rumbled in the black clouds in the sky. Humphrey looked up at them. Rain started hitting his face. Soaking him completely. Blaire was trying not to get wet, but failed in the attempt. She slipped on the mud and crashed into a puddle of mud. Humphrey tried to hold in his laughter, as he helped her back to her feet.

She cursed under her breath as Humphrey helped her up.

"Nothing is funny Humphrey!" Blaire said trying not to laugh herself.

"Yeah, ok." Humphrey said laughing a little.

They continued walking through the rain, getting muddy and soaked from top to bottom. Blaire became impatient and took off forwards.

"Blaire, wait! Thats not a good idea!" Humphrey yelled after her.

Blaire didn't hear and kept running. Humphrey tore after her and slipped getting mud in his face.

"Damn it." Humphrey muttered and wiped it off.

He looked around for Blaire. She was nowhere in his sight.

"Great, fucking great." Humphrey groaned then started to search for Blaire.

The rain started to fall harder and his vision started to decrease. He could only see 2 feet then mist.

"HUMPHREY!" Blaire's scream pierced through the storm.

It came from somewhere infront of him.

"I'm coming!" Humphrey yelled and took off forward.

He dodged trees and slipped in mud. Mud now covered his body. He finally broke from the trees.

"Where are you!?" Humphrey yelled out.

"HUMPHREY!" Blaire screamed.

Humphrey ran forward and almost fell. He skid to a stop in front of a drop. He looked down and saw Blaire hanging on to a root that loooked like it was going to break any second.

"Think Humphrey think!" Humphrey whispered.

He looked around and saw some vines.

"Well then, that's familiar.." Humphrey whispered before running.  
He took off and jumped at the vine. He latched his teeth to it and held. He swung around till he was right behind Blaire.

"Grab hold of my tail." Humphrey tried to say but it came out in a muffled voice.

Blaire realized what he said and bite his tail and held on. Humphrey's eyes widened the second she bit.

He held his grip on the vine and took the pain. He started to swing and Blaire started also. They swung back and forth, back and forth. They picked up momentum and Humphrey swung Blaire to safety.

Humphrey's grip gave out and he fell..

**AN: sry it took a while to update.. Personal things came up, and I couldn't do anything for a while. But now i'm back and updating chapters. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: That hurt

Chapter 12: That hurt.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey pulled himself out of the river and laid on the ground. He was tired, muddy, and hurt. He wiped the mud out of his eyes and sat up. He looked around him, he couldn't see Blaire any where near him. He breathed in then out. He caught his breath and wondered what to do now. He's been in the river for about 30 mins struggling to keep himself from getting sucked below the mud.

"Damn it." Humphrey muttered then stood up.

He started walking through the forest looking for Blaire. after 15 minutes of searching he still didn't find her. He ended up in a plain with white flowers everywhere in it. The wind waved them gently in the cool breeze.

"Where am I?" Humphrey asked himself.

No rain fell here and the sun shined brightly in the sky. Seemed like any average day.

Humphrey saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked at it. A golden brown wolf emerged from the forest and stood at the corner of the plain.

"Kate!" Humphrey gasped and turned to run.

More wolves appeared around him blocking any escape. He was surrounded.

"Not good, not good at all.." Humphrey said to himself.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" A white wolf asked as he approached Humphrey.

"Lone wolf Humphrey. Who are you?" Humphrey answered and questioned back.

"Pack Leader Daniel. What are you doing here Lone Wolf Humphrey?" The Pack Leader questioned.

"I was carried by the river here. I just happened to be walking into here." Humphrey answered.

The Pack Leader nodded and examined his muddy appearance.

"You need to get clean. Come, we bring you to our home. You can rest up." The Pack Leader said.

"That's very nice. But i'm looking for someone." Humphrey said.

"We will send some scouts to find the person. What is her or his name?" The Pack Leader asked.

Humphrey looked down.

"Blaire. She is white with pink eyes." Humphrey answered.

At this the Pack Leader froze. He lunged at Humphrey and slammed him to the ground and held him there.

"YOU! What do you want with my daughter! What have you done to her!" The Pack Leader yelled.

"Nothing- I sw-ear... We- met in the forest- She- she was stuck under a tree-... I he-lped.. Then we- was leaving- I got caught in- the river." Humphrey choked out.

The Pack Leader eased up a little.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I was trying to find her again and ran into you. I'm her friend." Humphrey said taking in deep breaths.

The Pack Leader let go.

"Let's move! Humphrey you come with us. Until we find my daughter."

Humphrey didn't argue.

The Pack Leader helped Humphrey to his feet.

**AN: Next chapter! Lol, sorry exams are coming up and I have to study but next chapter is going to be a long one to make up for some of the short ones i made. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

Chapter 13: Lost and found

Humphrey's POV

"I'm ready." Humphrey said to Blaire's father.

He had cleaned himself and was ready to search for Blaire. The pack leader looked back at him.

"Good. Then lets get out there, the sooner we find her, the better." He said.

Humphrey agreed. Humphrey followed the pack leader out of the den. Two other wolves were waiting outside.

"Midnight and Auron meet Humphrey. He'll be accompanying us in our search for Blaire." The packer leader informed.

The Black wolf named Midnight eyes widened.

"He knows her?" Midnight asked then looked at Humphrey.

Humphrey looked back. Midnight had pitch black fur and her eyes were a light grey.

"Yes. He is her friend." The pack leader answered.

She nodded then looked away from Humphrey. Auron had fur like Humphrey's but he had green eyes.

" Nice to meet you Humphrey." Auron said.

"Same to you Auron." Humphrey greeted back.

The pack leader nodded. "Now lets get moving. We need to find her before nightfall.

Everyone nodded at this and they started to head out. Humphrey walked behind the pack leader and Auron and Midnight followed behind him on either side. "They probably think i'm going to run away." Humphrey thought when he looked at them out the corner of his eye.

He started to think. "If I were Blaire what would I do if I was alone.." Humphrey thought.

The pack leader stopped and looked back at Humphrey. Everyone stopped.

"Any idea were you last was before being separated from Blaire." He asked.

Humphrey thought harder. "She would look for a den and wait for me to return!" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey looked at the pack leader.

"I think I may know. I'm not quite sure." Humphrey said.

"Good. Then lets get moving, the sooner we find her the better." The pack leader said.

Humphrey took lead. He needed to find the river and follow up it. They walked on in silence with only the noise of when they take each step.

They found the river and Humphrey stopped next to it.

"We need to go upstream." Humphrey said then proceeded up.

They nodded then followed him. Humphrey stepped over a fallen tree that went over the river. The water was still muddy from yesterday.

"Humphrey!" Yelled someone from his right.

He didn't have time to look at who it was before he was tackled to the ground.

Kate or Blaire?

**AN: Sorry it was short but I promise to make the next one over 1K words. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Persistence

Chapter 14: Persistence.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was pinned to the ground by a golden brown wolf. He looked up at her.

"You are a very persistent person." Humphrey said.

"Yes, yes I am." Kate answered smiling.

The pack leader was frozen and didn't move. The other two winked at eachother.

Humphrey struggled against Kate, but this time she made sure she put enough pressure to keep his down.

"Listen to me Humphrey. It wasn't what you thought." Kate said trying to reason.

Humphrey remembered her wedding and the train ride. He felt a surge of anger and sadness sweep through him.

"No... It's exactly what I thought. You love that Garth guy, and you married him..." Humphrey whispered.

If he tried speaking normally he'll end up yelling. Kate loosened her grip.

"Your wrong Humphrey. Yes, I married Garth. But I didn't want to, I want to marry-" Kate was cut off by Humphrey throwing her off him.

Humphrey scrambled to his feet and ran. He couldn't believe Kate found him so fast. Her persistence really shows out.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled and took off after him.

Humphrey was an Omega but he had the upper hand in tricks and speed.

"Lets make this chase fun." Humphrey whispered to himself.

Humphrey started climbing a tree then ran across the branches jumping from tree to tree. He knew his scent would stop at that tree and Kate wouldn't know where he had gone. Humphrey's balance was alright, but he had to stop himself from falling. Humphrey sat down and listened. He couldn't hear Kate anywhere. Maybe he had lost her. His heart was racing from all that running. He layed down on the branch and listened to his heart beat.

"lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub" His heart beat in a accelerated pace.

He took a deep breath in and let it out.

Kate's POV

Kate stopped to catch her breath. She must've passed him up and didn't notice because she could not catch his scent.

"Damn." Kate breathed.

She felt someone put their paw on her shoulder. She looked behind her at a Black Wolf with white eyes. He had a crooked smile on his face.

Kate eye's widened and she jumped away from the wolf.

"Don't worry I don't bite. I only came to help." The wolf said.

"What? Help with what?" Kate asked creeped out at the guy.

"I know Humphrey. I know him very well. I can help you track him, and catch him. All I ask for is the wolf that travels with him." The wolf said.

Kate looked down to think.

"Come on it's a fair deal. We both get what we want and no one is harmed. Do we have a deal?"

Kate looked up at him.

"Deal." Kate said.

"Good.." The wolf said.

His smirk grew to a full out smile.

Blaire's POV

Blaire saw a wolf fly past her and up a tree. A black and grey one. She knew only to well to be Humphrey. She quietly ran after him. She could hear the footsteps as he ran across branch to branch. She could hear his heavy breathing like he had been running forever. She stayed with the shade of the trees and followed. Humphrey stopped and she hear him lay down.

And idea popped into her head. She silently climbed up the tree he was on and sat next to him.

"Found you." She whispered.

Humphrey shot up like a rocket, and looked at blaire.

"Oh my fucking god! Don't ever do that again damn it!" Humphrey cried.

"Shhh. Quiet down." Blaire said.

Blaire giggled. Humphrey let out a grin.

"Well I was looking for you earlier till I ran into Kate." Humphrey told Blaire.

"Really? No wonder you were running so fast." Blaire said looking around her.

They both listened. They couldn't hear anything except the wind in the trees. Slightly brushing the leaves.

"Let's go. Staying here can make a higher risk of getting caught." Humphrey said.

Humphrey jumped from the branch landing heavily on his feet. Blaire followed but she was more agile with her descent. She jumped off the branch did a frontflip. Then another and landed neatly on her feet next to Humphrey.

"Show-off." Humphrey muttered.

Blaire smiled."Thank you Humphrey."

They started walking through the dense forest.

"Thank you Humphrey. Back at the river. I thought you died." Blaire said worry was in her voice.

"Don't mention it. And no I didn't die, i'm here in the flesh, still alive and breathing." Humphrey joked.

Blaire laughed a little.

Thunder sounded in the clouds. Humphrey looked up.

"It's going to rain again. We should hurry and find shelter for the night." He pointed out.

Blaire nodded her head in agreement.

The wind picked up and Humphrey caught a smell. He tried to figure out who it was.

"Kate..And. Who else?.. I never caught his scent before.. Completely new person entirely." Said Humphrey in his head.

The new wolf worried him. Humphrey didn't know who he was or what he was capable of.

"Humphrey you alright?" Blaire asked.

Humphrey looked back at her and gave a smile.

"Yeah, i'm fine." He assured.

They continued walking. "Blaire."

"Yes?" Blaire asked.

"Do you know what your father looks like?" Humphrey asked.

"White fur, and kinda buff. Blue eyes I believe, I can't remember." Blaire answered.

"Oh." Humphrey thought about the pack leader he met after being sepperated from blaire.

Blaire nodded.

"Come on we still have a very long way to go." Humphrey said getting to a jog.

"Yeah, I know." Blaire said as she started jogging beside Humphrey.

**AN: Alright I know I said to someone I was going to try and make this chapter 4k words. But, i'm moving and won't have any internet for a while. So I just posted the next chapter.**

**I'll be moving to L.A. with my Dad. Lol big city. Thank you for reading this chapter and I'll write the next as soon as I get internet. I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Also in the reviews rate my story so far in Black ops 2 prestiges. I'm getting creative. Like say this story is either Prestige 1 to prestige Master. Thank you if you do that. **


	15. Chapter 15: Alliance and a Nightmare

Chapter 15: Alliance and a nightmare

Kate's POV

"Alright tell me again. You "know, know" Humphrey?" Kate asked the Black wolf.

"Yes, technically I haven't spoken to him face to face. Me and his father were partners during a war between the North. We did assassination missions, stuff like that. After we had won the war, Humphrey's father retired and met a girl wolf. Isabelle was her name I believe. Well the North came back with a assassin. The assassin killed Humphrey's parents. Humphrey managed to survive some how. Whether luck or coincidence. That's when your parents found him sleeping under a bush. If I am correct he possibly has his father's same mind. Meaning, he knows how to lose people on his trail." The black wolf finished.

"Oh, my parents never told me they found Humphrey. They always said he was just being sent here to live." Kate said.

"I see. So what of your parents? Do they know your out here looking for him." The wolf asked looking back at her.

Kate kept walking but bowed her head.

"My parents died from a disease.. I have to take care of the pack." Kate said.

"Then why are you out here and not home?" The wolf questioned.

"Well food ran out in Jasper so we moved. We ended up running into Humphrey and I started chasing him. I left Lilly and Garth in charge of the pack, so they're being taken care of while i'm gone." Kate answered.

"Ah. Well Kate I believe we will catch Humphrey. Then you and him can go back to your homes and live a happy life." The wolf said giving her a reassuring smile.

Kate smiled a little.

"I hope so." Kate said.

Humphrey's POV

Night began to settle around Humphrey and Blaire.

Humphrey heard the thunder storm even closer now. He looked up into the dark sky.

"Well, looks like we're going to be late, if we don't find a cave or something." Humphrey said.

Blaire pointed at a cave on the side of a hill about 40 paces away on the left.

"Hey, we passed that cave about 10 times going in circles." She said in a annoyed tone.

Humphrey looked at the cave. Cleary confused.

"That's been there all along?" He asked.

Blaire rolled her eyes."Yes Humphrey. Did you hit your head while running away from that wolf.?" Blaire asked.

Humphrey started toward the cave not answering. She followed him glad that he finally heard her.

"Sorry, I can't hear very well still." Humphrey lied.

They sat down in the cave. His mind wondered to what Kate wanted to tell him.

He felt something lean on his chest. He looked down to see Blaire leaning on his chest.

"I'm cold." She whispered snuggling against Humphrey.

He thought for a minute then put his arm around her.

Blaire's POV

Blaire listened to Humphrey heartbeat. It was calm and steady, he seemed like he was ready to drop bombs in some rap battle.

Blaire giggled at a image of Humphrey rapping against some wolf. She thought about her feelings about Humphrey. If she should tell him or not.

"I don't wan't to ruin the friendship we already have if he doesn't feel the same way about me." She thought.

She felt Humphrey rub her arm and her body tingled.

"Maybe he does have feelings for me" Blaire thought.

She wanted to tell him, but was scared to.

"Blaire." Humphrey whispered.

She looked up Humphrey."Yes?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Good night Humphrey." Blaire whispered back.

Blaire put her head back on his chest and went to sleep. Humphrey fell asleep with her.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey found himself in a plain.

"What the.." He said.

He looked around him. He was surrounded by wolves. A black wolf stood next to a golden brown one. He realized it was Kate.

Blaire appeared next to Humphrey.

Kate opened her mouth say something

"..." Her mouth moved but no words came out.

Humphrey looked at Blaire and saw she as well was talking but no words were said.

Blaire looked at Humphrey and tried to say something.

"Humphrey-" Was all she said before the scene changed.

Humphrey was standing in front of a lake. He looked down at the water. He saw his reflection along with Kate on his left and Blaire on his right.

He shot glances to his right and left but didn't see Kate or Blaire.

"Odd." Humphrey whispered.

He looked back at the lake and the water rippled. 4 paws erupted from the water and grabbed Humphrey's legs.

"What the hell!" Humphrey yelled trying to break free from the grasp.

They pulled him into the water. He struggled to stay above the surface. Humphrey was pulled under the water. Then consumed by the blackness of the water with nothing but the full moon laughing at him from above.

AN: New chapter for you! I'm back and will be updated at least every 2 days. SOOO more chapter will be coming! :D Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Stormy Day

Chapter 16: Stormy day.

Kate's POV

Kate and the black wolf were walking through the forest during the storm. The rain pelted the two wolves as the fougth forward through the wind and rain. Kate wanted to stop and find a shelter but she also wanted to catch up with Humphrey and that wolf. Thunder crackled and lightning struck a nearby tree. The tree started to fall while ablaze.

"Oh...Shit!" Kate yelled running.

The black wolf saw the tree falling in his direction and quickly dove to the left. Kate ran right. The hit the ground with a deafening crash a couple feet away from the two wolves. Splinters flew in the air.

"You alright?!" The black wolf yelled.

Kate stared at the blazing tree.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Kate responded.

Kate got to her feet and walked around the fallen tree. The rain started to work on putting out the fire. She walked up to the wolf.

She could barely make out where he was. He blended in with the shadows.

"Maybe we should find some shelter." Kate suggested.

"Yes, that would be logical." The wolf agreed.

They continued on their way searching for shelter. It didn't take long to find one. When they did Kate took off in the direction of the cave first checking to make sure no one lived there.

"It's raining.." Wolf said.

Kate turned to him.

"No shit.." She said annoyed.

Kate walked into the cave and sat with her back against the cool wall. Wolf walked in also and sat opposite of her.

"How far do you think they are?" Kate asked.

"Not very far." Wolf answered closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Scale of 1 through 10?" Kate asked.

"11" He answered.

"I said on a scale of 1 through 10!" She snapped.

"12" He answered.

Kate was started to get agitated with him.

"Forget it." Kate said,

"13" He said back.

Kate hit him on the head leaving a bruise.

"OWW!" Wolf yelled.

He rubbed his head.

"What was that for!?" He yelled.

"For continuing the damn number count!" Kate yelled.

"Sorry, damn." Wolf muttered.

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning after we eat, we continue after Humphrey." Kate ordered.

"Yeah, I know." Wolf replied.

He was still rubbing his head. Kate leaned her head back and went to sleep. The rumbling of thunder and the heavy rain not disturbing her tired self.

**Sorry this one was short but i'm leaving somewhere this weekend so I won't have time to write, but Monday i'll upload another chapter! I hope you enjoyed nevertheless! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Start up

Chapter 17: Start up

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey jerked awake. He gasped for air. He looked left then right. He forgot where he was.

"It seemed so real..." He whispered to himself.

Blaire was already awake and off somewhere. Humphrey picked himself up off the floor and stretched. His body was sore. He looked outside. It was sunny and very bright. He couldn't see. Humphrey squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. His eyes finally adjusted and he walked outside.

"Where is she?" Humphrey asked himself when he noticed she wasn't waiting outside for him.

He started to look for her. He walked straight into the trees. He was no longer in the sun, now he was under the shade of the trees. He noticed it must have stopped raining last night because the ground was just lightly wet.

"Bl-..." He stopped before he called her name.

His ears perked up. He heard something ahead of him. Humphrey got down in sneak mode and started towards the sound. He stopped behind a bush and peeked through.

"Oh shit..." Humphrey whispered as his eyes grew huge.

Blaire was in a lake taking a bath. Humphrey couldn't move his eyes off the sight.

Dirty thoughts popped in Humphrey's head. He tried to divert his eyes. Humphrey turned to get out of there but tripped over a rock and fell.

"OWW!" Humphrey let out.

He put his paw over his mouth and stayed as still as he could.

He heard Blaire get out of the lake. He closed his eyes. Then a couple seconds later he felt Blaire grab his ear.

"What the hell Humphrey!" She yelled.

"Oww. My ear, my ear, my ear!" Humphrey said in pain.

"Why were you spying on me while I was taking a bath you perv!" Blaire said slapping Humphrey's head.

Humphrey knew he was dead.

"I was looking-" Blaire cut him off

"Yeah you were looking at me!" She yelled.

"No I was looking for you because you were not at the cave!" Humphrey said trying to explain.

"Yeah, sure you were." Blaire muttered walking away.

"Don't look. I'll be right back." Blaire said.

Humphrey nodded and sat behind a tree. He knew if he looked again his other ear will be the next to get grabbed.

"Owww." Humphrey muttered rubbing his ear.

He knew he was lucky because if she was even madder for it. She might have Kicked him in the balls, then throw him into a hill of bull ants.

Humphrey shivered at that thought. So painful he thought. Blaire came back. She was dry and she brushed her fur.

Humphrey mouth dropped.

"Stop gawking Humphrey." Blaire laughed.

Humphrey closed his mouth. "So I'm forgiven?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, but you owe me something in return." Blaire said.

"What might that be?" Humphrey asked.

"You'll find out later." Blaire said.

**AN: Sry this chapter was so late! But I hope you enjoy it! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Moving on

Chapter 18: Moving on.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Blaire were walking through the forest continuing on their way to a place they could rest their head for the night.

He was wondering what Blaire was going to use her "Me owing her something" token.

Humphrey looked up in the sky. The sun was on it's slow descent down. Clouds would glide in front of the sun and cast a shade over him. He closed his eyes and listened, the only noises were the calming wind rustling in the trees and the soft sound of them walking. Peaceful, calming, silence..

"I'm hungry!" Blaire blurted out breaking the silence.

Humphrey came back to reality. He looked at Blaire annoyed, but he he was also equally hungry.

"So am I." Humphrey said.

He remembered he hadn't eaten anything for the past couple days. Humphrey looked around the area for something to eat. Blaire sat down and watched him.

He found a burrow near a bush and put his arm in it. He pulled a rabbit out of it.

"GOT ONE!" Humphrey yelled to Blaire.

Humphrey killed the rabbit and brought it to Blaire setting it down infront of her.

"jouir de" Humphey said.

It was something he picked up from Marcel. Yet Humphrey didn't think he said it right.

"Thank you Humphrey" Blaire said happily.

Humphrey turned to find himself one. Blaire began to eat. Humphrey couldn't find another rabbit.

"Ok, how bout ya'll count to ten and all you rabbits find me!" Humphrey yelled agitated.

"The mighty rabbit hunter has failed to find a second rabbit. What will he do now?" Blaire teased.

Humphrey found a hole in a tree and stuck his hand in it.

"Aha! Got you wabbit!" Humphrey yelled.

He gripped the animal he held in his hand and pulled it out.

The rabbit started speaking "Please don't eat me, I have a baby at home with no legs and arms and I need to take care of him. He's the only family I have left so please don't kill me and leave him out in the cold hard world..."

Humphrey stared at the rabbit.

"What the fuck?" Humphrey said to himself.

Blaire giggled.

Humphrey took one last look at the sobbing rabbit and set it on the ground. The rabbit took off the second he touched Earth.

Humphrey sat down a couple feet away from Blaire.

"What was that about?"Blaire asked.

"I didn't want to kill him in case that story was true. You know what I mean. I didn't want to take a chance." Humphrey explained.

Humphrey felt a rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow." He grunted.

"Bonjour Humphrey!" Said a voice from above.

"Good afternoon Marcel and Paddy. What brings you here?" Humphrey asked when They both landed.

"Well I wanted to ask how your lady problem is going?" Marcel said.

"She is very persistent and still chasing my ass. Why though? She should be home with Garth. Running the pack together." Humphrey stated.

Blaire sat there silently eating her rabbit. Paddy watched her, scared he could possibly be next.

"Hmm. I has no idea Humphrey but you should work on it. I heard coming up from where you are heading in Idaho. Where you two were last relocated." Marcel said started to fly.

"Really now? That'll work to my advantage you Marcel" Humphrey said.

"Your welcome Humphrey." Marcel took a look at Blaire.

"Well I got to go. Good luck Humphrey." Marcel Said taking off into the air.

Paddy followed.

"Yeah what he said." Paddy stuttered.

Humphrey waved and looked at Blaire. She smiled playfully.

"What you do?" Humphrey asked.

Blaire put on her innocent face on.  
"Nothing." She said.

Kate's POV

Kate stared outside of the cave she was in. She looked up in the sky. The sun reached the peak of the sky and slowly started it's descent downward.

She saw two birds fly out from the trees. She stared at them.

"...Wait a sec!" Kate shot up and examined the birds more closely.

One was carrying a bag full of something that looked like sticks and they flew in a weird formation.

"Marcel..Paddy.." Kate whispered.

"Who?" The wolf asked.

"We need to go now." Kate said running in the direction the birds flew from.

The wolf got up and took off after Kate.

Kate's mind said, This time I can't let my guard down. Not even a little bit. I will not rest until I tell him, and get it through his head. I will tell him forcefully or not.

AN: sry I been lazy lately. Playing Black Ops 2.. But I promise to update again tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Chasing After Love! :D


	19. Chapter 19: Due Time

Chapter 19: Due time.

Humphrey's POV

"In due time. Due time.." Humphrey whispered.

UNKNOWN POV

"Two wolves... One white and the other grey, possibly siblings to each other... Or could not.." The wolf said.

He had a deep voice, much like a hardcore veteran.. The wolf next to him repositioned for a sneak attack.

"No..." The wolf said putting his arm in front of the young wolf.

"What..? I can take them both out quickly..." He complained.

"Yes I know.. But you want to study the prey, then you may attack." He instructed.

"Fine..." He muttered.

He studied the white wolf. It's female, pure white fur, and...Pink eyes?!

His eyes widened.

"Sir, that's Blaire the one that got away." He said to the big wolf.

"What?!" He asked then looked at the white wolf.

He smiled. "Then we're going to have to capture or kill her this time."

"What about the other one?" The wolf asked pointing at the grey wolf.

"Throw him in the dungeon." The big wolf said.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Blaire were walking through the forest, looking for a comfortable place to spend the night.

"I got it! We can go to Idaho! I heard there was a good pack around their somewhere. We can live there." Blaire told Humphrey excitedly.

"Kate would never expect us to go back to Idaho." Humphrey said.

"Exactly!" Blaire laughed.

Humphrey laughed as well.

"Good thinking. Maybe while we are down there we can talk to Marcel and Paddy." Humphrey said.

"But first. Before we move on." Blaire said and walked towards Humphrey.

Humphrey got a little uncomfortable. Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He looked but was to late. Two wolves jumped out of the bushes and one punched Humphrey in the stomach.

"Sh-"Humphrey grunted and hit the ground.

He held his stomach.

How come I didn't notice them before He said in his head.

"Humphrey!" Blaire yelled.

Humphrey looked up and saw the two wolves dragging Blaire away. Humphrey got to his feet and stumbled towards them. The big wolf turned around to face Humphrey.

He smiled and lunged forward. He dug his claws in Humphrey chest. Humphrey's eye widened and he coughed blood up. Lightning rumbled in the sky and it began to rain fiercely.

Humphrey looked up at the wolf angrily. Last thing Humphrey saw was a fist in his face and he blacked out.

AN: Not much to say but hope you enjoyed! :D I hope you read my new story Lust and Love and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20: Where am I?

Chapter 20: Where am I?

Humphrey's POV

"Wake up...Hello..? Open your eyes man..." Whispered a voice.

Humphrey could feel someone shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly. The brown wolf stopped shaking him and stood up.

"Bout' time. For a minute there I thought you were dead.." He said a little concerned.

Humphrey nodded but otherwise didn't answer.

The wolf sat down next to him.

"Well anyways, I saw them bring you in here with a wound in your stomach. I patched you up the best I could. Not really a lot of things to work with in a cell." He said gesturing towards homemade medical tools.

Humphrey sat up.

"Argh..." Humphrey grunted.

The pain reverbrated up his body and to his head. Humphrey waited for the pain to pass before thanking the stranger.

Humphrey looked around the cell he shared with the wolf. It was a cave just with a boulder pushed in the entry. A single ray of light was shining through a gap at the top. Jus enough to cast a gloom through the cell.

"Where am I?" Humphrey asked.

"Like I said in a cell. But Northern territory. I take you as a visitor or escaped convict from the southern? Oh, yeah and whats your name?" He asked.

Humphrey got to his feet.

"No, i'm a lone wolf and my name is Humphrey." Humphrey answered.

The Stranger stood up as well.

"Well, my name is Ward. Nice to meet you Humphrey." Ward said extending a paw.

Humphrey shook his paw.

"I got to get out of here. My girl-... My friend has to be somewhere around here." Humphrey said concerned about Blaire.

"And I got the perfect plan." Ward said.

Humphrey smiled. "I'm listening." He said.

Blaire's POV

Blaire was thrown at the feet of a tall black wolf by some buff guards. The guards were the same ones that captured her and Humphrey.

Blaire looked up at the black wolf. Hate in her eyes. The wolf smiled.

"Good work, you may leave now." The wolf said gesturing them out the room.

The two wolves bowed and then left the room. The room they were in was a very spacious place. Lots of room to manuever.

"Do you realize how long it took us to find you? A long time! And now that we got you back, we have lots of plans made." He spoke.

"And what might that be?" Blaire asked sarcasticly.

"You are to be executed on behalf of the pack leader. For Killing five guards and the pack leader's right hand man. I will be killing you myself." He said smirking .

Blaire cursed under her breath.

" May the executing commence." He said.

He whistled and two guards picked Blaire up off the floor and began to carry her out of the room. Blaire tried to fight back kicking and struggling against their grip.

"Let me go you filthy Northern dog!" Blaire screamed.

AN: I finally got a new laptop and can continue to update! :D Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless!


End file.
